pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowy Caves
This is the fourth episode of Flare Insignia. Plot (Not Finished) The group is marching towards the Caves of Arkhnos, Gale whispering into Sherla's ear, making her blush and giggle. Sear: So, Volt, Gale is Sherla's boyfriend? Volt: Yes, I suppose you could say so. I'm not exactly fond of it, but Sherla is happy enough. Sear: Volt, I know there's something you're not telling me, and I need to know what it is. Volt: Sear, there is nothing we haven't told you that you need to know. Sear: But that means there IS something that you're not telling me! Volt: Not necessarily, Sear. It COULD mean that I'm not hiding anything from you. Sear walks away, frustrated, towards Sherla and Gale. Gale: And you, Sherla, are as beautiful as the sunset over the Venosa Mountains. Sherla giggles and blushes more. Sear: Gale, can you- Gale: Sear! Have you no shame, invading our personal conversation!? Sear: I was just going to- Gale: SUCH INTRUSION! You must be punished! Gale slaps Sear across the face, and Sherla gasps. Sherla: Gale, why would you slap Sear!? He doesn't even have any memories! Gale: He intruded on our conversation, and therefore had to be punished! Sear: ...Okay, I see exactly what I should do now. Gale: Leave and talk to the others? Sear: Nope. Sear scratches Gale's face, and Gale lets out a yelp of surprise. Sherla: Guys, don't f- Gale quickly uses a Gust attack, and blows Sear into a tree. Sear uses Ember, and burns Gale's wing. Claws: Stop fighting you two! We have enough trouble- Gale uses Wing Attack, arching up into the air, then straight at Sear, who jumps over him, and uses Fire Spin, knocking Gale right out of the sky. Volt: ENOUGH! Gale and Sear stop fighting, and the two press their heads together, both growling at the other. Slash: ...Pathetic. Sherla: Why are you two even fighting?! Sear: He slapped me across the face, and I simply returned the favor! Volt: Both of you need to grow up. Now come on, we have a mission. Sear: *He started it...* Sherla glances at Gale, clearly angry, and follows Volt. Gale approaches Sear and whispers in his ear. Gale: I will get your arse kicked out of this team by the end of the day, I swear it upon my love of Sherla. Gale keeps walking, as Sear's flame on his tail brightens and glows bigger. Claws: Sear, your tail. It's... Brighter than usual. Sear: I know. It's because Gale is an idiot who wants me off this team. Slash: You won't get kicked off, you're too... Valuable a member. Sear: Does everybody know the thing that Volt's not telling me!? Claws: ...Yes. Everybody walks ahead of Sear, while Sear lags behind, deep in thought. ---3 Standard Hours Later--- Volt: We're here. The Caves of Arkhanos. Gale: Ah, it feels good to be back! Sear: You've been here? Gale: So, are we ready to go in? Sherla: ...Gale, aren't you gonna answer Sear's question? Gale: Hm? He asked a question? Sear gets a look of frustration on his face, before he makes his face look completely calm. Sear: I asked if you had been here before. Gale: Of course I have, you idiot! If I hadn't why would I have been able to guide you here? Claws: There are things called maps, you know. Gale: ... Volt: Guys, let's just go in, and try to get to the otherside before nightfall, and look for any items we can find. Sherla: Good idea. Volt: Now, we'll need to split up into teams of two, so we can explore each tunnel. Claws and Slash, you two are paired, obviously. Me and- Gale: I shall accompany the lovely- Volt: No, you'll be accompanying ME. Sear and Sherla will be accompanying each other. Gale: But Sherla- Volt: My decision is finaly, Gale. Now, let's move. They all enter the cave, and take their separate ways. Volt and Gale go to the left, Claws and Slash to the right, Sear and Sherla to the center. ---Claws and Slash--- Claws: Hm.. These walls seem to be made of a different material than the beginning of the cave. Slash: Perhaps they are made of obsidian? They do resemble that color and texture. Claws: Hm... Maybe. A light sizzling sound is heard, and the two suddenly tense. Slash: I smell... Fire. Claws: I do too, but it smells... Different. They both then notice a small puddle up ahead, made out of black lava. Slash: ...This entire tunnel is made out of hardened black lava... Which means... Slash carefully cuts into part of the tunnel, and black lava spills out. Slash: We're completely surrounded by black lava! Run! Slash and Claws begin sprinting towards the end, as the cut Slash made widens, and more black lava flows out. They keep running until they reach a wide cavern, which has the image of a crudely drawn Pokemon falling into another Pokemon's arms. ---Volt and Gale--- Gale: Why did you not permit me to go with the lovely Sherla!? Volt: Because I am the leader, and it was my decision that it would be unwise to allow you to go with Sherla through these caves. Gale: Ungh, you are a terrible leader, Volt, to try and kill my love for Sherla! Volt: Gale, you're a dramatic kid who flirts with every single girl you meet. You may pretend that you like Sherla more than anything, but I know you flirt with other girls all the time, and only date her so other girls will be more into you Gale. Gale: Why that's- Volt: Completely true. Gale: No it's- Volt: Yes, it is Gale. We both know it. Gale: *Hm... I wonder how that foxy Vulpix is doing back in town. She was smoking hot.* Volt: Gale, snap out of it! Gale: Huh? Oh uh... Yeah, as I was saying, that's not true! Volt: Listen Gale, you have to stop dating my sister. I don't want her heart being crushed by someone as selfish and idiotic as yourself. Gale: Hmph, maybe, so I can prove you wrong, I'll kiss her when we- Volt: No, Gale. You're nothing but an idiot kid like I said before, who only wants to date as many girls as possible. Gale: Whatever, jerk. They walk on in a tension-filled silence until they reace a wide cavern with a symbol of peace on the top of the door. ---Sear and Sherla--- The two are walking together, in an awkward silence. Sear: So... Gale. He seems like a... Nice guy. Sherla: You don't have to pretend that you like him, Sear, a lot of people don't like him. I'm not sure why. But he's the only guy who's ever showed any interest in me, and he's nice and cute. Sear: The ONLY guy who's ever shown any interest in you? That's gotta be an exaggeration. Sherla: Nope. Sear: But you're so caring and sweet, and so beautiful. I just don't see how it's possible that's NOT an exaggeration. Sherla blushes, and begins to walk a bit faster. Sherla: Well, it wasn't, and I think we should just hurry up and get to the end so I can see Gale. Sear: Okay, if you say so... The two walk on in silence for several minutes, until they enter a cavern, with a large stone door, that has a stone heart on it. Sear: ... What in Moresa are we dealing with here? ---Claws and Slash--- Slash: Hmm... I've seen this before. Claws: You have? What does it mean, brother? Slash: It means we have to prove ourselves worthy in some kind of trust exercise. Suddenly in the middle of the cavern, a huge wheel opens up, next to a now opening pit of black lava, which has a small stand on it. Slash: ...I think we're supposed to turn the wheel to make the stand move from the center. Claws: Okay, so how does that- Claws suddenly gets clothed in a white aura, and is put on the stand, which is now slowly sinking into the lava. Claws: ...SLASH, TURN THAT WHEEL!!! Slash runs over to the wheel, and begins turning it as fast as possible, slowly pulling the stand up. After a few minutes, Claws is almost at the top, when Slash stops to take a breather, and the stand begins to rapidly descend. Claws: KEEP TURNING IT! Slash resumes turning it, and soon Claws is at the top, and jumps at Slash. Slash: We did it! A large groaning sound is heard, and the doors open. Claws: Time to get out of here. I hope the others are okay. The two run out towards sunlight. ---Volt and Gale--- Volt: The symbol for Peace? What could that be doing in here? Gale: I bet it means we have to be at peace to get through! Volt: Sometimes you're an idiot, sometimes you're smart. ...Right now, I can't tell which you are. Gale: Just trust me! Volt: ...Okay, it's worth a shot. Gale: So, first, we need to talk through why we're mad at each other, I think. Volt and Gale begin talking, and after several minutes, the tension in the air begins to go away, and the door cracks open. Volt: Look! It's opening! Gale: Let's see... We need one more thing so the doors will open! Volt: I want you to admit that you really DON'T like Sherla, so I can be at peace about that. Gale: But I DO like Sherla! Volt: Gale, look into my eyes and say that! Gale stares into Volt's eyes. Gale: I-I-I... I don't like Sherla. The door groans, and completely opens. Volt: I knew it. Volt walks away, and Gale flies towards the sunlight, clearly frustrated at having admitted it. ---Sear and Sherla--- Sear: A Heart symbol? That's the symbol for... Sherla: Love. Sear: Huh? Sherla: The Heart, it's the symbol for Love. Sear: So... What, are we supposed to do? Sherla: I'm not sure! The symbol for Love, right above the doors blocking our only exit to that side. Sear: ...We have to- Sherla: No, I hope not. Sear: Good, because that would be kind of weird. Sherla: Weird? Am I not attractable enough for you or something?! Sear: I just meant that it'd be weird since we're already friends to have to love each other to get through. Sherla: Oh... The cave suddenly shakes, and the walls begin to close in. Sear: Oh come on! What are we gonna do!? Sherla: I-I don't know! The Heart symbol begins to glow. Sear: ...I think I know the only way out of this... Sherla: What's- Sear kisses Sherla, and the walls retract, and the Heart glows, before the doors open up. Sherla: ...I... I'm gonna go see if Gale is outside. Sherla runs outside, Sear following. Category:Episodes